Simple Gifts
by RedAbsol
Summary: A series of one-shots focused around various games, books, and other things. Including; Pokemon, Animal Crossing, Legend of Zelda, and a few other things. Located under Pokemon because that's where most of the stories take place. Christmas fluff and will hopefully be updated every day (besides Sundays) leading up to Christmas. Rated K because I'm paranoid.
1. Kalosshipping

**Me: Alright, Alibi, do the disclaimer.**

 **Alibi: Why?**

 **Me: Because you're narrating, idiot.**

 **Dawner: Oh, I'll do it!**

 **Me: Go ahead, Mister Grumpy-Pants doesn't want to do it.**

 **Dawner: RedAbsol does not own the Pokemon franchise or any affiliated entities. She does, however, own the rights to character portrayals, the library mentioned in this fic (seeing as how there's no library in the actual game), and me and Alibi. This story is a work of fiction, based off of a work of fiction; it is not written for profit or material gain, and was only written because RedAbsol was bored.**

 **Me: Thank you, Dawner.**

 **Alibi: *monotonously* Enjoy.**

It's snowing in Anistar City and I watch as my trainer, a tall blonde wearing a long pink coat over her normal outfit, shifts on her feet as we wait. A large lump of snow slides off of the roof above us and lands on my head, shaking, I accidentally shower her in the freezing powder.

"Alibi!" she gasps, turning to look at me and I shuffle nervously. "I know that you didn't mean to, sorry. I'm just annoyed that he's taking so long to get here." The 'he' my trainer is referring to is our next-door neighbor, a boy who constantly gets on my dark type nerves named Calem.

This black haired trouble maker had moved in in early July, disrupting my used to be peaceful world. And if that wasn't bad enough, he had caught my trainer's attention with his annoyingly good looks. He had asked Serena and I to meet him near the Anistar Sundial, but so far he was a no show.

"Grrr," I growl as I smell his equally annoying Meowstic through the rushing snow and Serena places a hand on the top of my head, trying to calm me down.

"I'm so sorry for being late, Serena," pants Mister Annoying, coming to a stop in front of us.

She brightens and I growl again, louder this time. "It's alright, Calem. I'm just glad that you were able to make it."

"We almost didn't, Mamoswine Path was blocked off due to the snowstorm yesterday and it took a while for the Abomasnow to clear it. Thanks for waiting," he says, moving in closer to my trainer and I move between them, barking at the boy.

"Oh! Hi, Alibi, I didn't see you there, you blend in so well." Calem says, bending down to pet me but I bite towards his extended hand and the boy backs off.

"Alibi!" Serena snaps, then turns and apologizes to the black haired boy.

"It's alright," Calem says, taking Serena's hand in his. "Do you want to go to the library?"

"Sure!" Serena brightens and follows the boy towards the library located near the sundial. I start after them but feel a paw on my back and spin around. Calem's Meowstic, known as Dawner, has a paw resting on my back and is looking at me with pleading eyes.

"What?" I bark, annoyance towards the white Psychic type building.

"Please, hear me out, Alibi." she pleads, looking at me with her abnormal wide green eyes.

"Fine," I grumble. "Can we at least go inside though?" Dawner nods and follows me as I trail behind our trainers into the warm embrace of the library stacks.

"Cut Calem some slack, Alibi. Before we moved to Vaniville Town, he had no friends whatsoever." Dawner explains.

"What?" I gasp, lifting my head from my front paws in shock.

"That's right. Everyone he was acquainted with were only nice to him because of his mother's fame as a Rhyhorn Racer." she says, nodding and I glance over at the two teens talking over a book.

"So, Serena is his first friend? That's terrible," I say quietly, sincere for one of the first times about the boy.

"It is, but when your trainer and Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna decided to welcome him so warmly, he decided it was a time to let go of the past and move on. It doesn't help that he likes Serena more than just a friend." Dawner says, moving closer to me slightly and, even though I notice, I allow her to do so.

"Hmm, I do suppose that I haven't given him a lot of time to explain himself. I'm sorry, Dawner; all of my life, it's been Serena, her mom, and me and you guys changed all of that." I apologize, putting my head back down on my paws.

"It's alright, after all, it gives Serena and Calem more time to spend together."

"What are you talking about?" I question sharply, turning to look at the Meowstic.

"Well, don't look now, but they're kinda kissing." Dawner snickers, raising her paw to point at the two.

"Blah," I groan, covering my eyes with my paws. Dawner laughs louder as the two make out beneath a sprig of mistletoe.


	2. ChessShipping

Day II: _ChessShipping_

 **Black: RedAbsol doesn't own;**

 **White: The Pokemon franchise,**

 **Black: Any rights or claims,**

 **White: Or the computer this story was written on.**

 **Serperior: HHHiiissss (Read and Enjoy)**

White walks down the main street of Castelia City, breath fogging in the early winter light. A Seviper slithers alongside her, leaving a small ditch in the snow as they trudge towards Skyarrow Bridge, making their way back to Nuvema Town.

"Good trip, miss!" calls the bridge operator as White scans her pass card and the electronic gate opens slowly.

"Thank you, happy holidays!" the brunette shouts over her shoulder, waving slightly before turning and focusing on not tripping over her partner's tail. In fact, she was so focused on not tripping that she didn't notice the other figure striding in her direction, not paying attention either.

"Oof!" the other teen gasps as they both fall in a tangle of legs, failing at avoiding the ground.

"Oh, Arceus, I didn't see you there! Are you okay?" the other kid questions, getting back to their feet before White.

"Ow, yeah, I'll be fine- I've had worse." White answers groggily, rubbing the side of her head where it had hit a metal pole.

"White! Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. Let me help you up," White blinks at this, slowly realizing who it is. She reaches up and takes Black's offered hand and the boy pulls her to her feet.

"Thanks, Black." the girl says, smiling slightly at the sight of her childhood friend.

"You're welcome, I'm not saying that about running into you though." Black says, a slight accent still tainting his voice even after all these years in Isshu.

"Good, I'm not thanking you for that, you idiot." White retorts, turning to pat her Seviper on the head to reassure it that she was okay. Her friend reaches out to steady her as she wobbles, the bump on her head making it so that her vision was slightly spotted.

"Maybe I should make sure you make it back to Nuvema in one piece before I go see the musical, huh?" he laughs slightly as White leans her weight on him and starts to walk back towards the opposite end of the bridge.

"That'd be nice, yeah." Black pulls White's arm over his shoulder at this then slides his arms under her, one under her thighs and the other behind her shoulder, picking her up off of the ground. He doesn't notice the girl blushing furiously at that, instead talking to her while making sure that they don't have any other unexpected collisions.

"Thanks, Black." the girl says sleeping, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you, for Christmas- this works."

The words shock the dark brown-haired boy, but he doesn't say anything, knowing that his friend had fallen asleep. Her hit to the head was obviously making her thoughts jumbled, he reasons to himself, but there is one part of him saying that it would be nice if the girl that he harboured feelings for liked him back.

Black shook his head, that would be too simple, maybe a gift would be even more complicated than that because the girl didn't like things to be easy. Oh well, it was just nice to hold her in his arms, if just for now.

 _A/N: and we're back with a four-note theme. Ahem, thank you to Galadriadhar, who was the first reviewer, for taking time to review the story. And, yes, Dawner and Alibi will return, in this same story in fact! So look forward to that! Thanks for reading, g'nite!_


	3. PirateHeroShipping

Day III: _PirateHeroShipping (Tetra x Link)_

 **Link: So I just say what's on this paper?**

 **Me: Yep, easy as defeating Ganon.**

 **Link: Alright *takes a deep breath* RedAbsol-**

 **Tetra: This landlubber doesn't own The Legend of Me. Though of course she could become a pirate and steal it, but she's a coward and too scared to do so.**

 **Link: Tetra, you took my- *gets attacked by a very angry pirate***

 **Me: *sweatdrops* Please read and enjoy!**

A cool wind blows across the bow of _Hyrule's Revenge_ , contrasting heavily with the salty sea breeze coming in with it and small snowflakes drift down to cover the deck with a light dusting of white. The ship is silent, an odd occurrence on the well-known pirate ship, because most of the crew had disembarked to celebrate on Windfall Island.

As Tetra- the captain of the vessel- stands with her back to the island and faces the open sea, pieces of a melody drift to her, floating in the wind.

" _The ocean calls to me,"_

" _Singing its sweet melody,"_

" _The tune something from my memories."_

The blonde-haired pirate allows herself a small smile as she recognizes the song, a common lullaby for children living on the Great Sea.

" _A whisper soft sea breeze,"_

" _A wind in the tall reaching trees,"_

" _Simply memories calling to me across the waves of time."_

" _A memory of a dream,"_

" _The long lost pictures of my past,"_

" _All come rushing back in the sea's dark embrace."_

"I didn't know that you enjoyed singing," Tetra remarks, smirking as she comes to a halt behind the Hero of The Winds.

"Tetra!" Link gasps, spinning to face her in shock. "Y-you heard that?"

"Yep," she replies, winking at him. "But, I have a different song for you to sing." She clears her throat before singing a slightly more merry song.

" _The Great Sea has frozen over,"_

" _Leaving me stranded, searching for sufficient cover."_

" _Christmas alone on the beach,"_

" _Doesn't compare to the holidays when you're in reach."_

Link watches in amazement as the hardened pirate captain's rough exterior melts away, revealing the young lady hidden within and starts to add his voice to her's.

" _All three-hundred sixty five days of the year,"_

" _All fifty two weeks and all twelve months."_

" _None of them are as sweet as that one simple day,"_

" _Twenty-four hours of the greatest time."_

As they sing, Link takes Tetra's hands in his and they start to dance, still singing the melody.

 _ **Link:**_ " _Did you miss me?"_

 _ **Tetra:**_ " _Did you stop to think of the pain?"_

 _ **Link:**_ " _Am I missing you as much as you're missing me?"_

 _ **Tetra:**_ " _Am I dreaming, 'cause I'm seeing you right here, right now."_

 _ **Link:**_ " _I've finally tracked you down."_

 _ **Tetra:**_ " _I'm coming home, I'm coming home for Christmas."_

The song draws to a close and the two teens realize just how close they are to each other in the blinding snow, Link standing so that the majority of the snow is kept off of Tetra.

"Thank you," he whispers softly, causing the pirate to look up at him with confusion in her eyes.

"For what?"

"For helping me save the world, I couldn't of done that without your help, Tetra." The two lean in closer and…. ya know what? I can't believe this, Tetra just hit Link square in the face with a snowball!

"Oh, you'll pay for that," Link calls, scooping up his own handful of snow and flinging it at her.

"You're on," Tetra snips back, smirking as a fight commences.

 _A/N: wow, this chapter is super late, bad llama! I bet you were expecting a kiss, huh? Well, psych! Have a super random snowball fight to kick off the holiday season instead! I own the two songs sang in this chapter, sorry for not mentioning that above. See you next chapter!_


	4. EternalWinterShipping

Day IV: _EternalWinterShipping_

 **Olaf: Can I do the disclaimer this time?!**

 **Me: Sure, go right ahead.**

 **Olaf: ...I can't read.**

 **Me: Eh? Oh, right. Here, I'll-**

 **Marshmallow: RedAbsol does not own Frozen or Rise of The Guardians.**

 **Me: *stares and sweatdrops***

 **Olaf: Enjoy!**

' _Arendell,'_ breaths a thin, white-haired boy as he flies above the busy streets.

' _At least the problem got resolved, that's something.'_ The boy drops to the ground and brushes lingering flakes of snow off of his dark blue hoodie, kicking a staff into his hand.

' _Bunny would be so mad if he knew what happened here, not to mention my involvement in it. But Elsa needed help, I couldn't just stand by and watch her throw her relationship with Anna out the door.'_ He starts off down the streets, dodging multiple people walking and shopping and talking loudly to each other.

"Kristoff, what should I give to Elsa?" questions a copper-haired young lady, leaning over a counter of exotic looking wares.

"May I suggest something? Maybe you would be interested in things from our spring collection? Half off snowglobes, headbands, and dresses for young ladies; would the queen perhaps be pleased with any of these?" the market owner offers, pointing to various items.

' _It's Elsa's birthday? I thought that it was in summer?'_ The white boy glances over at the imposing castle, brow furrowed in thought.

"Just choose something, Anna. Christmas is tomorrow," says Kristoff, placing a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"You're right, I'll take this." The princess points to a snowglobe and the stall owner wraps it up, handing it over to her and accepting payment for it.

"Thank you, Wandering Oaken!" The princess and her escort walk off and the white-haired boy looks on in interest.

' _What is this Christmas? I must ask Elsa about it later, but first I might as well find her a gift as it seems that it's a tradition to give gifts on this Christmas.'_ The boy flies off again, a whirl of snow left in his wake.

"Oh? I must be going back to the sauna." Wandering Oaken remarks, feeling the snow. "Must not make the family worry."

 _A/N: that did not go as planned… oh well! This is my least favourite chapter so far, so feel free to skip it!_


	5. OldRivalShipping

Day V: _OldRivalShipping_

 **Blue: Oh, Greenie! It's our turn for this little story!**

 **Green: Pesky girl.**

 **Me: C'mon, Green. It'll be fun!**

 **Green: Fun? Sure, if your idea of fun is being dragged around all of the regions by Blue, I suppose that you'd be correct. Oh, wait, that's not my idea of fun.**

 **Blue: *pouts* But, Greenie, it's Christmas time! Do this for me?**

 **Green: Fine, Pesky girl.**

 **Blue: *squeals* YAY! RedAbsoldoesn'townpokemonoraffiliatedfranchises,bye! C'mon, Greenie, we need to go** _ **shopping**_ **!**

 **Me: Sorry! Enjoy!**

"Oh, Greenie!" the shrill call was accompanied by loud knocking on the gym's front door and the burnet that ran the gym let out a groan, vainly trying to ignore the cries from the girl outside.

"What?" he snapped, pulling the door open and causing the pesky woman to almost fall over.

"I bought decorations for the party, Greenie! I just need you to help me set them up then we'll be ready for tonight!" Blue gasped, dumping the bags that she had been holding on the ground.

"We need to hang the garlands, put up the tree, display the Christmas houses…" Blue ranted on and Green tuned her out, returning to the book that he had been reading before she interrupted.

"... and bake the cookies, alright, Greenie? Green, are you even paying attention to me?" Blue accused, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at the passive gym leader.

"No," he said shortly, turning a page of the book. No noise came from the enthusiastic woman for a while and Green, slightly suspicious of the silence, looked up from the hardback, only to be rewarded with Blue planting a kiss on his face.

"Gotcha under the mistletoe," Blue chirped, shaking the offending sprig of bush in his face.

"Pesky girl!"


	6. FranticShipping

Day VI: _FranticShipping_

 **Ruby: Sapphire, get back here! I have your dress for the party tonight!**

 **Sapphire: Stay away, ya sissy! I ain't wearin' no torture chamber, not now, not eva!**

 **Emerald: Would you two stop ya flirtin and get on with the disclaimer?!**

 **Ruby and Sapphire: *ignore him and continue to yell at each other***

 **Emerald: Fine, RedAbsol doesn't own Pokemon. Enjoy.**

Like many scenes, this one starts with yelling.

"I ain't wearin' that torture device, ya sissy! And I ain't goin' to no sissy party!"

"Sapphire May Birch! You are going to the party and wearing my fabulous dress even if I have to force you to do so!" Ruby shouts, trying to keep up with the fleeing cave-girl.

"Ova me dead body, ya won't!" Sapphire screeches back at him, dodging an outstretching branch and jumping over a protruding root.

"But you'll look beautiful in it, Sapph! Just for the Christmas party!?" Ruby pleads, stopping and bending over with his hands on his knees.

"No! Not even for some sissy Christmas party!" the wild girl howls, still running. After all, not even for Christmas would she admit defeat against her childhood lover.

 _A/N: another short one, but, unlike the EternalWinter chapter, I really enjoy this one. I'm such a sucker for FranticShipping, opposites attract and all that good stuff. Also, sorry if anything is non-canonical, I've never read the manga series-es. Up next I believe is SoulSilverShipping, so, see you next chapter!_


	7. SoulSilverShipping

Day VII: _SoulSilverShipping_

 **Soul: Wait, it's our turn?**

 **Me: Yep.**

 **Drake: Double yep, have fun.**

 **Silver: *grumbles* right,** _ **fun**_ **.**

 **Soul: Silver, stop being such a grinch. Anyway, neither RedAbsol or Drake own Pokemon, even though that would be awesome.**

 **Silver: *dryly* enjoy.**

One thing you should know about Johto is that it snows quite often during winter time, meaning that people very frequently get stuck at PokeCenters when the storms cover the routes. Unfortunately, that doesn't necessarily mean that everyone likes the holiday season, especially not a certain redhead named Silver.

"What do you mean that the route is blocked?" shouts a young man, making several heads turn his way.

The nurse that he's yelling at answers calmly, "The recent storm has blocked off all roads through Ilex Forest, making it very dangerous for any trainer to traverse the woods, I apologize for any inconvenience this turn of events has caused."

"...Fine," the young man says shortly, turning on his heel and stalking over to the cafe located in the back corner of the PokeCenter.

He sulks, frozen hands wrapped around a steaming cup of hot chocolate and silvery-grey eyes downcast, staring into his drink. Only the sound of the other chair at his table being pulled out disturbs him from his thoughts.

A young lady with shoulder-length brown hair sits across from him, her usually pigtailed hair woven into a braid and a blue-plaid scarf is wrapped around her neck.

"So, you got caught in the storm too, Silver?" she questions, a slight Kalosian accent tinging her voice.

"Hmph," he grunts in response, looking down again.

"You're no fun, Silver," the girl pouts, crossing her arms across her chest. "You didn't even ask me how I'm doing, didn't you learn _any_ manners?"

"...How are you doing, Soul?" Silver eventually says, looking over at the girl with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm great! But, how are you holding up, Silver?" she asks gently and the teen tenses, a guarded look appearing in his metal grey eyes.

"What are you referring too?"

"You know…. have you heard from them? Have you found a place to stay? I worry about you sometimes," Soul points out, unwinding her scarf from around her neck. At her words, Silver grins slightly and shakes his head.

"I haven't heard from anyone yet, they're still trying to clean up his mess. And, no; I haven't found a place to stay, people don't exactly wish to have anything to do with me." The two fall silent and Soul says that they're alright when a server ventures over to ask if they need anything, concern evident in his eyes considering the fact that the Champion of Johto is talking to a well-known criminal.

After a while, Silver finishes his drink and rises to to his feet, casting a glance at his companion as he does so.

"Where are you going?" she questions, finally realizing that he was no longer sitting across from her.

"The snow blocking the route through Ilex has been cleared, I need to make it to Goldenrod before too much time passes."

"Oh, are you going to be alright?" Soul says, disappointment coating her voice.

"Of course, after all, I figured that you'd want to come with me?" he hesitates slightly, as though unsure if whether or not it was allowed for him to ask that.

"Yep!" the brunette chirps, hoping to her feet and seizing his hand in hers. "Let's go!"

As they left, Soul heard Silver grumble, but, out of the corner of her eye she saw a soft grin on the redhead's face.

"And then you can come to my house for Christmas!"

"Soul…"

 _A/N: I take it back, this one is my favourite. The ending was slightly unexpected because I was just winging it seeing as how I had forgotten my original plan for it, but this turned out a lot better like this than it would've any other way! I hope you enjoyed this one and hope you stick around for tomorrow!_


	8. DuchessThiefShipping

Day VIII: _DuchessThiefShipping_

 **Fondue: Weoof!**

 **Phantom R: Hang on, Fondue. We have to do the disclaimer first, then we can go get something to eat. Are you ready, Marie?**

 **Marie: Ready when you are, Raphael. *readies her violin***

 **Phantom R: Listen up, you've something to hear, 'bout a girl who wrote stories with nothin' to fear. She went by RedAbsol, a name that's so special. But the girl did not own, the franchise of games, so she instead wrote a story, true to its name.**

 **Marie: Enjoy!**

Phantom R walked down one of the many backstreets of Paris with his hands shoved in his pockets. The last few days had been a hassle, working with the Constabulary to help the ones who had been caught in the bomb wreckage and cleaning up the rubble from the attacks; the red-haired boy had scratches to prove it if you were to question his credibility.

A scruffy white dog with a red bandana around its neck trotted along next to him, occasionally letting out a yip or a bark at the would-be-thief.

"Hush, Fondue," Phantom R ordered, slowing as they passed an open window. The sweet sounds of a Christmas carol floated out, a rich violin accompanied by a gentle voice that he knew all too well.

The thief and his mutt took a seat on a bench that faced the château, eyes closed as they listened to the music. Eventually, the notes stopped and the sound of a door banging open brought Phantom out of his thoughts, making him look up and his eyes lock with sky blue ones.

"Marie?" he asked in shock, blinking in surprise.

"Raphael!" The blonde threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Phantom hesitated before returning the embrace, burying his face against her hair and breathing in the scent of bow rosin and jasmine that always seemed to hang about Marie.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I heard from Charlie that you had been helping the Constabulary with assisting the victims of the attacks, you worried me, Raphael." she said, finally pulling away and taking a seat next to him.

"I _am_ sorry, Marie, I didn't mean to worry you. But I needed to help because of…" he trailed off, bowing his head.

"It's alright, I understand, Raphael." Marie said softly as she took his hand in hers. At the sudden contact, the thief looked back up at his best friend before putting his arms around her and drawing her close to him again.

"Raphael!" she squeaked, this time being the one surprised.

"Your playing has gotten better," Raphael whispered, shifting so that the girl was facing him, their foreheads almost touching.

"I need to go back in-" Marie started, but the phantom cut her off by kissing her gently.

"Weoof!" Fondue barked as the two broke apart, jumping as the duchess' daughter asked the thief if he would like to spend Christmas with her and her mother. His answer took the form of another kiss, and this time, Marie willingly kissed him back.

 _A/N: THE FLUFF! IT BURNS, PRECIOUS! Anyway, I was not planning for this to go like it went, there was something to do with dancing in the original plotline. Oh well. Also, the attacks on Paris mentioned in this story are, unfortunately, real. So please, pray for the Parisians if you pray, and keep hoping that everything is alright. May heaven be with Paris, France._


	9. Project Coco x Julian

Day IX: _Coco and Julian (Animal Crossing)_

 **Coco:** Wait, you're writing about us, Miss Mayor?

 **Me:** Yep! CourageousMonarch's story wasn't working out very well, so we get Animal Crossing instead!

 **Coco:** Are you sure that this is a good idea?

 **Me:** I don't own Animal Crossing. Nor do I own the song, 'Merry Christmas Tonight' by The Wintersong Band. Enjoy!

 **Coco:** M-Miss Mayor!

Christmastime in Autumn Springs was never taken lightly; lights were strung up on the trees and buildings and the Mayor was busy with preparing the annual Christmas Eve party. All the residents of Autumn Springs were doing their best to help, because this was the Mayor's first winter holiday in their town and they wanted to make the best they could.

Coco- a small, tan bunny- was in charge of decorating the Town Hall, something that she took special pride in seeing as how she knew the new Mayor best.

Ozzie and Goldie were also assigned to help the cheerful rabbit, but she assured them that she'd be fine and that they could go and participate in the various activities their neighbors were hosting, leaving her in peace to finish the preparations.

"And I wish you a Merry Christmas, but it won't be a silent night." Coco hummed to herself as she nailed a streamer to the wooden walls of the room, dancing along to the music that was floating from a worn stereo perched on a piano top. Half of the room was already decorated and all that was left was the Christmas tree standing proudly, waiting for villagers to bring their various ornaments to hang and the large table to be laden with all sorts of festive foods that would be eaten come Christmas Eve.

"So to you and your kin, let us all welcome in. Say again, merry Christmas tonight," the golden-tan bunny stopped her working and stepped back to survey her work, nodding in satisfaction.

Coco bent down and packed up the supplies she had been using, slipping them all neatly back into a small cardboard box before straightening with the box propped against one of her hips.

"I hope the Mayor likes it," she muttered nervously, chewing on her bottom lip as she walked towards the door leading out; not looking where she was going and running into a red-and-black clad horse.

The supplies flew out of her hands, scattering back around and across the floor as she falls to the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Coco. Are you alright, glitter?" At the voice, the young rabbit looked up from her position on the floor and an immediate blush overtook her features as she realized that the animal she had run into was none other than Julian, her childhood friend and crush.

"I-I'm fine, thank you for asking," she managed to stammer, starting to gather the items again and trying not to look the unicorn in the eyes.

"Here, let me help you, Coco," the horse said, dropping instinctively to the floor and assisting in packing the decorations back in the box. Coco looked up and, seeing that there was one more thing out of place, reached out to grab it. But, as she did it, another paw brushed hers. Eyes darting to her companion, heat flashed across her face at the soft smile he was giving her.

Her blush intensified when she realized what specific holiday item they were both holding.

"Julian," she squeaked and he raised a brow in response before glancing at the offending sprig of greenery.

"Heh, we have to play by the rules, glitter." An uncharacteristic glint of mischief was in his eyes and she didn't have time to object before he kissed her cheek gently.

"I guess that this is a bad time to ask about preparations, isn't it?" The two guiltily sprang apart at the sound of their mayor's voice and the brown-haired girl let out a small laugh.

"Mistletoe gotcha, didn't it?"

 _A/N: Wow, I am_ really _behind. But, in my defense, both mine and my brother's birthdays were this week and I've been fighting a terrible sore throat. Sorry about the delay, happy holidays!_


	10. ElectricDetectiveShipping

Day X: _ElectricDetectiveShipping_

 **Essentia:** ANALYZING… DAY TEN OF TWENTY-ONE, MAIN CHARACTERS; EMMA LOOKER AND CLEMONT CITRON. REDABSOL DOES NOT OWN THE POKEMON FRANCHISE OR THE NAME 'ELECTRIVEDETECTIVESHIPPING.' BEGINNING PLAYBACK…. PLAYBACK RETRIEVED. ENJOY.

Contrary to popular belief, Lumiose City got quite a lot of snow during wintertime, but most of the time it was cleared away from the sidewalks and roads by sunup. No one necessarily knew who cleared the streets- that wasn't to say they weren't grateful though- they had just come to expect it, much like they expected the sun to rise and Prism Tower to be decorated for the holidays.

But, one thing the residents of Lumiose City should've come to is expect is to not expect anything.

"Huh?"

"What's with all the snow?"

"Why isn't Prism Tower decorated? What's going on?" These were the whispers floating along the streets of Lumiose as eyes came to rest on the plain white surface of the central point of the city and feet slipped on the snowy sidewalks.

"Maybe something happened."

"I hope Clemont is alright."

See, this was the winter after the events with Team Flare and the Legendary Pokemon Yveltal and Xerneas and people were worried that the Gym Leader, Clemont, had been affected by the things going on. The answer to that would be yes, but not in the way they might have thought, because Clemont had been introduced to a certain brunette detective.

"Hey, Bonnie, do you know where your brother is?" Emma questioned, shifting uneasily in front of the door to the siblings' apartment.

"Yeah, he's just inside, do ya wanna come in?" chirped the blonde, pulling the door open so that her brother's new friend could come inside. Emma followed Bonnie into the depths of the small apartment, pulling her bag off of her shoulders as she did so.

"Emma!" Clemont looked up, surprised, from his book at the sound of the two girls' footsteps.

"Hey, I brought the books." Emma said, taking a seat next to the inventor on the couch.

"I'm just going to leave you two alone~" Bonnie sang mischievously, waving over her shoulder as she exited the room. The teens exchanged puzzled glances before realizing what the sister was implying and blushing heavily.

"I-it's just a Science Fair project."

 _A/N: No kiss in this one either, just science fair preparation by my new ship couple. The name, 'ElectricDetectiveShipping,' was invented by Angel-chan Desu who writes fics for Emma and Clemont; she's the reason I now ship them. So, go and look her up if you have the time, and have a good week!_


	11. Project Lottie x Digby

Day XI: _Lottie and Digby_

 **Alibi:** Why am I doing this disclaimer? I'm not even in this story.

 **Me:** Because-

 **?:** I am the terror that writes in the night! I am the cliche that won't go away! I am… Galadriadhar!

 **Me:** *facepalms*

 **Galadriadhar:** RedAbsol does not own Animal Crossing and evildoers beware! For I am… Galadriadhar! *disappears in a fabulous cloud of smoke*

 **Alibi:** Enjoy

The bell above the door jingles merrily and a slim otter looks up from her work, a small smile working its way across her face as she spots a ash-grey dog clad in a red suit walk in.

"Hi, Digby!" she says happily and the dog looks up from the stack of paper he was carrying, nodding in Lottie's direction as his gaze lands on her.

"Hello, Lottie. How are you today?" Digby listens as the easily distractible employee rambles on about her day had been so far and what she had done around the office.

"... and then I went out and helped Sable, because she slipped on the ice, then scraped the ice away, so now the main street isn't slippery anymore. Oh, and, Digby?"

"Hmm?" the dog looks up from his work and jerks away in surprise when he sees how close the otter is to him.

"Are you alright? You've been working yourself really hard for the last few weeks, are you going to be able to visit Isabelle in Autumn Springs for Christmas?" There's heavy concern in Lottie's voice and Digby forces a smile.

"No," he answers, voice strained. "I'm not going to be able to visit sister for the holidays, the shop is behind in the debts and I have responsibilities here now; the shop is mine to look after and I intend to do so."

"I'll look after it!" Lottie shouts, shocking the manager into silence.

"But, Lottie, it's my job," Digby says after a small hesitation.

"But Isabelle is your family! I'll be fine, after all, I have that new girl to help me if I need it, Digby!"

"...Thank you, Lottie. You're a real treasure." Before the otter could reply, the dog lightly kisses her, cutting off any answer she could have come up with.

"And I'm glad to have such a treasure looking after the agency while I'm away." Lottie just watches as the dog proceeds to fill out a form, a faraway look in her eyes because she had always wanted a kiss from that handsome mutt.

 _A/N: Three updates in one day, I think that that beats my previous record. Yeah…. I have to go to bed now so that I can get up early tomorrow, g'nite and happy holidays!_


	12. CommonerShipping

Day XII: _CommonerShipping_

 **Me: Um…**

 **Giratina: What seems to be the issue?**

 **Me: I have no one to do the disclaimer for this day.**

 **Giratina: Perhaps I can be of assistance.**

 **Me: Thanks, I'll leave you to it then.**

 **Giratina: RedAbsol does not own GameFreak, the Pokemon franchise, or affiliated entities. She does, however, own a very delicious sugar cookie recipe.**

 **Arceus: READ AND REVIEW, FOOLISH MORTALS!**

"Dia! Are you at home or not?" Platinum called outside of the boy's house.

"Um, no. I'm actually right here, Missy." said a voice behind the girl and she whirled around.

"Dia! Hi!" the Berlitz heir said, cheeks flushed slightly.

"Hi, Missy. Whatcha doin' here?"

"I made something for you, here." Platinum rushed, shoving a covered basket at the boy.

"Hm, can I open it now? Or do I have to wait until Christmas?" Diamond teased, already tugging the cloth off of the wicker basket. Frosted sugar cookies sat nestled in it, green pine trees covered in white sugar were surrounded by delicate snowflakes with white icing.

"Oh, thanks, Missy! Tes r delishish!" he said, the last part with a cookie stuffed into his mouth.

"Heh, I'm glad you think so. I made them just for you." Platinum said quietly, blushing furiously.

"Well, then I have to thank you for them!" Diamond chirped before giving the straight-haired girl a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Missy!" he said before going into his house and closing the door behind him.

"You're welcome," she said softly, blush intensified as snow started to drift down from the cloudy sky.


	13. Twas The Mega Before Christmas

Day XII: ' _Twas The Mega Before Christmas_

 **Galadriadhar:** I am the run-on-sentence that runs on and on and on and on and on and-

 **Me:** Just say the disclaimer, Gala.

 **Galadriadhar:** *huffs* Fine. RedAbsol does _not_ own Megaman or 'The Night Before Christmas.' Enjoy.

'Twas the night of that Christmas,

When all through Light's house;

The kind Doctor was stirring,

His children about.

The robots were joyous,

And filled with good cheer,

But just to forget their own missing mirror.

Outside the cold window,

A red boy stood proud-

A furrow of sorrow creasing his brow.

A long golden standard,

From his shoulders was flown,

A battle worn shield pointing to home.

The parties were closing,

The guilty boy turned,

Breaking to run,

Away from the burn.

Away to the sun line,

He ran in a dash,

Heading for nowhere,

His emotions-

They clashed.

The city was sleeping,

The streets in dead silence.

Even thugs threw away,

All their thoughts of grave violence.

When what to that fleeing boy did appear,

But a child's lost toy,

A stoic reindeer.

With a stop and a stare,

The toy rescued and slick;

The robot sped off,

Thinking just to be quick.

More speedy than Flashman,

Did he tear through the lanes,

And he dodged and then mounted,

And went the way he had came.

O're housetops,

Past mall cops,

Through the old city Glisten.

To parkways and driveways,

'Til he was admitten,

To the home of the toy,

The arms of a girl waiting wide,

He came to partake of her childish boy.

"Oh, thank you!"

"Oh, thank you!"

She cried with a smile.

Then Blues dipped his head,

And in a flash,

Said,

"Farewell."

As he tore through the night,

A good deed well done;

He knew with great joy-

"I'm not the only one."

 _A/N: Hey, some angsty Protoman poetry! Anyway, if this needs explaining, it goes as follows; Blues is feeling sad because Doctor Light and Rock and Roll have seemed to forget him. He runs away but finds a child's lost toy. When he returns it, he realizes that he's not the only one who has been lost._


	14. DarkBeautyShipping

Day XIV: _DarkBeautyShipping_

 **Galadriadhar:** I am the terror that writes in the night! I am the cliche that won't go away! I am-

 **DW:** Darkwing Duck!

 **Me:** Idontowndarkwingduckenjoy!

"Alright, Mud Crusher is winning! He has Steel Wing in a headlock, they're going down, the ref is counting and- Hey!"

"Gosalyn, what did I tell you about watching these things? You. Can't. Watch. It!" a waistcoated duck screams, jumping up and down while waving his hands in the air.

"Yeah, but aren't you forgetting your date with _Morgana_ , dad?" sneers Gosalyn, placing her fists on her waist.

"M-Morg? That's today? Oh noo!" With that, the older duck runs out of the room, leaving a smirking Gosalyn in his wake.

"Uh, Gosalyn? Isn't their date _next_ week?" Honker questions nervously, shoving his glasses farther up his beak.

"Ah, you ask as if I know, Honker." Gosalyn says loudly, plopping back down on the couch and turning the TV back on. "I just wanted to finish watching the match!"

 _A/N: Happy birthday to my epic older brother (not that it's actually his birthday)! I wrote a Darkwing Duck fic for you, have fun!_


	15. Project Lily and Marshal

Day XV: _Lily and Marshal_

 **Me:** Gala, do the disclaimer.

 **Galadriadhar:** *grumble*

 **Me:** Fine, I don't own Animal Crossing, have fun.

Snow falls softly, drifting down and covering the ground in a chilly blanket. A small, turquoise-green frog shuffles through the slush, a grin spread across her face as she dodges a group of caroling animals.

"Hi, Lily!" comes a quiet shout and the frog halts, turning to face a rabbit who is holding hands with a handsome blue horse.

"Hello, Coco, Julian," Lily answers, bowing slightly to the couple.

"Where are you going, glitter?" Julian questions, tilting his head to look at the smaller animal. Lily feels a blush creep across her cheeks and ducks her head, shifting on her feet.

"To Marshal's house, I have a present for him," she whispers and the horse and rabbit exchange knowing glances.

"Well then," Coco states, "We should get going. Julian?" Lily waves at the two as they leave, letting out a sigh as they head away and starting off towards the squirrel's house again.

"Lily?" says a accented voice behind the frog and she jumps, spinning around to face the imposer and relaxing as she lays eyes on the squirrel she had been looking for.

"Oh, hi, Marshal…. I have a present for you!" Lily blurts out, shoving the wrapped box towards him. The white furred tree-jumper raises an eyebrow as he takes the offered gift, looking down to tear off the paper.

He pulls a dark blue article of clothing out of the box, shaking it out and smiling slightly when the form of a warm winter coat is found. Slipping it on, he casts a smirk at the frog before reaching out, gripping her wrist, pulling her towards him, and kissing her.

Lily stiffens, eyes widening at the sudden contact before fluttering shut as she kisses him back.

"Thanks," Marshal says, pulling away and winking at her then slipping into the warm confines of his home, dragging her along behind him.

 _A/N: GUESS WHO GOT LILY IN HER TOWN TODAY! Ahem, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this (I sure did) and I hope you stick around until we're done!_


	16. SPECIALSHIPPING!

Day XVI: _SpecialShipping_

 **Me:** If I owned Pokespe; Special, OldRival, Frantic, SoulSilver, JeT'amie, Chess, Commoner, and SequelShipping would all be canon… They're not canon yet? I guess that I don't own Pokemon… ah well, on with the ship!

Snow in Kanto is somewhat rare, even though the region gets its fair share of rain and hail during the other seasons. But it was always a guarantee that there would be snow on Christmas Eve and Christmas day.

Such was this year's Christmas, just like always there was snow blanketing the ground and children letting out excited screams as they sledded down the slick slopes. This year however, there was a new addition to the ranks of couples that lived, scattered around Kanto.

A warm fire crackles in the hearth, casting dancing shadows on the walls of the small cottage nestled in Viridian Forest as two young lovers sit next to each other on a worn couch. The girl's head is resting against the boy's chest and they both sip at steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Eventually, the blonde breaks the silence.

"Merry Christmas, Red," she says softly, twisting to face her boyfriend as the clock changes to midnight.

"Merry Christmas, Yellow," he answers before leaning down and kissing her lightly. Fingers knotted in her hair, he pulls away and takes her mug, placing it on the table before taking a dark box out of his pocket.

"Will you marry me?" Red questions softly, expression turing worried when the girl doesn't answer. A quick glance at her ensures that she hasn't fallen asleep, but tears glitter in her green eyes and the Champion starts to think that proposing hadn't been such a great idea.

"... You want me to marry you?" Yellow finally gasps out, tightening her grip on his arm.

"Yes."

"But there are so many other girls and-" she's cut off by Red placing a finger over her lips, giving her a look that tells her to listen.

"Yellow, there might be other girls, there might be others that I had thought I cared about. But they don't matter anymore, because I want _you_. The Yellow that saved all those years ago, the girl who can read memories and heal hurt pokemon; I don't want to marry anyone else, Yellow. There is only one you. So, I ask you again, will you marry me?" This time, there is no hesitation before she answers.

"Yes, si, oui, a million times yes." she says, slipping various different languages into her sentence in hopes of conveying how much she wanted this.

"Thank you," Red breaths, sliding the ring onto her finger then kissing her again.

 _A/N: THE FLUFFINESS! I LOVE THESE TWO BEING IN LOVE! SPECIALSHIPPING 4 EVA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, IT'S NOT MY B-DAY TODAY OF COURSE, BUT THIS IS MY GIFT TO MYSELF! YAAAAYYYYY!_

 _ **Drake:**_ _she had a lot of sugar cookies today, two groups came and caroled at our house and she's kinda on a sugar high. Sorry for her exuberance. Hope that you enjoyed._


	17. SequelShipping

Day XVII: _SequelShipping_

 **Me:** Woah, we're, like, four days away from the end. Sick.

 **Drake:** Yeah, we want to thank Galadriadhar for being the first (and only) reviewer and RedAbsol's mother for letting her borrow her laptop. We also want to thank whoever invented .

 **Me:** YEAH! WE'VE GOT THE CHRISTMAS SUGAR!

 **Drake:** *sweatdrops* she's still high on sugar cookies. Anyway, we don't own Pokemon. Hope you enjoy.

Isshu is the coldest region, it's a scientific fact that no one bothered to question- they just accepted it. That didn't stop people from being grumpy about it, most notably the Elite Four and Champion.

"Why must there be so much snow?!" Iris raged, shaking a fist weakly at the powdery stuff outside from her spot next to the fire.

"Because it's winter and we're up in the mountains. It's logical that we get lots of snow here, Iris," deadpanned a blue-haired boy who stood next to the open door, watching his rival galavant around in childish joy.

"C'mon, Hugh! The snow's just fine!" Rosa called out, waving at the Qwilfish-headed kid.

"I am not coming out there." he shot back, retreating to the warmth of the fireplace.

"You're such a spoilsport!"

"Better to be a spoilsport than a popsicle, Rosa."

 _A/N: WHY IS THIS SO SHORT? WHY IS THERE NO FLUFF? WHY DOES MY AUNT HAVE AN ANGEL HALO? *falls over and passes out*_

 _ **Drake:**_ _Sugarcrash, don't do Christmas cookies if you can't hold your sugar, kids. G'nite!_


	18. ColosseumShipping

Day XVIII: _ColosseumShipping_

 **Drake:** Hi, RedAbsol is still passed out, so I'll be doing the disclaimer today. We don't own Pokemon, we don't even own a copy of Pokemon Colosseum. Enjoy!

Wes runs through Phenac City, weaving between groups of happy tourists from the Johto region here for the winter holidays and pushy hawkers, trying to sell their wares. A street vendor tries to convince him to buy something, but the former member of Team Snagem was well versed in getting past others and skips around the annoyance, mind focused only on the message he had gotten from Rui's pager. The page obviously hadn't come from Rui, she only used it to contact her uncle and only when he tried to page her.

It had been from a cell group from Cipher called Beta, they had captured her and that if Wes wanted to see his partner, friend, safe he had to bring the Snag Machine to them. The young man wasn't going to hand over the machine any time soon, but he needed Rui back and Wes was working on something resembling a plan to trick the cell.

An abandoned warehouse sits on the edge of the city, the place Beta had instructed him to leave the Snag Machine; but it is also a dilapidated fire hazard and Wes unconsciously fingers the Quilava pokeball attached to his belt, mind racing along with the rest of him.

The door creaks open and the once-thief flinches on instinct, knowing that the creak might alert whoever was waiting for him in the darkness.

"So, you came. The boss said that you would, you seem to have a soft spot for this girl here." instructs a gravely voice and Wes whirls around to face them.

Their face is cloaked in shadow, but there's bright lamp hanging over Rui's head, illuminating her brightly.

"Such a shame that a pretty face like this must be kept _secret_." drips the shadowed figure and a hand reaches out, taking Rui's chin in it and jerking it to the side so that Wes could see a long scratch on the side of her head.

"Oh yes," the shadow chuckles, "Such a shame it would be if Cipher were to get their hands on her. Everything that you had been working for would be reversed, all of your progress on purifying the shadow pokemon would be wiped out."

"Let Rui go," orders the young man, taking a step forwards. "I have the Snag Machine right here, it's time for you to fulfill your part of the bargain."

"Wes!" Rui gasp as Wes pulls the glove off, folding it and holding it out.

"Come and get it."

"The boss was right, it does seem that you'd sacrifice the Machine to rescue your little girlfriend." the cloaked figure remarks, stepping into the light without severing the ropes binding Rui to the wooden chair.

"What are you doing?" Rui shouts, struggling against her bonds as the person nears Wes.

"Just trust me!" the blond snaps, pulling the glove out of the reach of the minion.

"Are you really thinking of going back on our deal, boy?" the man hisses.

"No. But you need to cut Rui free first, then you can have the glove." Wes answers, now splitting his attention between unclipping the Quilava's pokeball from his belt and keeping the Snag Machine out of reach.

"Ah, I've heard this trick before, boy. I cut the girl free, you make off with the Snag Machine _and_ the girl, I'm not stupid you know."

"I'm seriously beginning to doubt that." Wes snaps and throws the glove towards Rui, releasing Quilava simultaneously.

The fire-type immediately lets loose a barrage of Ember as the golden-haired teen throws a knife towards the kidnapper. The knife digs into the offender's shirtsleeve and sticks him to the wall, keeping him in place as Wes severs the ropes holding Rui and snatches the Snag Machine from the floor.

"Traitor!" is all the kidnapper yells as Wes pulls Rui along behind him, recalling Quilava as they race away from the now-burning warehouse.

The teens round a corner and skid to a stop, Rui doubling over and placing her hands on her knees while Wes makes sure that no one had followed them.

"I have to say," the redhead finally says, looking up at her so-called 'knight in shining armour.' "This is one of the more eventful Christmases I've ever been a part of."

 _A/N: Well, RedAbsol wants you all to know that she is aware that this chapter is badly written- she wrote it while slipping into a sugar coma. Three more days left, tune in next time!_


	19. LostShadeShipping

Day XIX: _LostShadeShipping_

 **Drake:** Hey, Red is still passed out, so _I'm_ in charge of this chapter. *cue evil laugh* Anyhow, neither I or Red own Sonic The Hedgehog or 'Last Christmas.'

 _Maria._

 _You would've loved all the lights that are up this time of year… They make me think of you._

 _Maria?_

 _Is it odd that an Ultimate Lifeform is so attached to a human? Maria… there is a song that you would've loved also. Can you heard it, wherever you are?_

 _If you can't, it goes something like; 'Last Christmas, I gave you my heart; but the very next day, you gave it away.' It reminds me of… us, I suppose._

 _Maria…_

 _Can you see the stars? Can you see anything?_ Is _there anything where you are? I wonder sometimes, is it worth going on here if there is nothing over there? I know what your answer would be, you'd want me to focus on the now instead of what might lie ahead… I can still hear your voice even though you aren't here._

 _Maria, my beloved._

 _Sonic asked Amy on a date. Knuckles and Rouge are secretly in a relationship. Cream and Tails are getting closer and Silver figured out how to find Blaze._

 _All of them have something in common; they have partners in this world. And what do I have? Nothing but shattered memories and an empty heart._

 _Maria… I can't go on anymore, I miss you._

"Shadow."

"Maria?"

"I'm here, Shadow. I'll always be here."

 _A/N: A HAPPY ENDING! HAPPY ENDINGS GET REWARDED WITH HUGS AND FUZZY KITTENS!_

 _ **Drake:**_ _We need to keep a tranquilizer gun around here… I didn't think that she'd wake up so soon._

 _ **RedAbsol:**_ _REVIEWERS ARE REWARDED WITH A NOBEL PEACE PRIZE* AND KITTENS FULL OF RAINBOW**!_

 _ **Drake:**_ _*You don't have any Nobel Peace Prizes. **And, kittens can't be full of rainbows. Whatever, hope you like it, peace out._


	20. Black Raven Family Christmas

Day XX: _Family of Ravens_

 **Drake:** *yelling over the sound of RedAbsol singing 'Jingle Bells' very loudly and horribly off-key* WE DON'T OWN PROFESSOR LAYTON! ENJOY!

"'Ey, Crow! We got da tree and lights!"

"Here's the ornaments!"

"Aunt Taffy is all out of candy canes, but she said she'd give the entire next batch to us." A kid with dirty hair nodded and gestured towards a stage, indicating to the first group to set the large fir tree up on it. A slim girl with freckles and pigtails approached the leader next, carrying a box overflowing with various odds and ends.

"Thanks, Wren, just set it over there and then would ya help me with this?" Crow stated and the girl nodded in affirmation.

"Socket, where's Nabby?"

"'E went to go find the Barde kids, 'e said 'e'll be back later."

"How queer, Nabby doesn't usually volunteer to work unless he has to." mused a scruffy head of brown hair.

"Maybe he's feelin' da Christmas spirit, Badger."

"Hoh, I really need to not do that again," a stocky kid wheezed, coming in with two younger kids following him.

"'Ey, Nabby, yar back now, are ye? It seems you 'ere successful in finding them Barde kids." Badger noted, tilting his head towards the tag-alongs.

"W-what do you want?" stammered the older of the two siblings, wringing her hands nervously.

"Ah, you two are orphans, just like some of us be. As leader of the Black Ravens, I made an executive decision to invite you and Tony to our little…. shindig to celebrate the holidays." the leader explained, gesturing to the plain-looking tree.

"Do you wanna help us, Arianna? Tony?"

"W-we'd be glad to."

 _A/N: DECK THE HALLS WITH BOUGHS OF HOLLY! FA-LA-LA-LA-LA LA-LA-LA-LA! MAKE THE COOKIES AND TAG MOLLY! FA-LA-LA-LA-LA LA-LA-LA-LA! BE THE TERROR THAT LURKS IN, SHA-ADOWS- DARKWING DUCK! THIS IS REALLY GETTING BORING! FA-LA-LA-LA-AUGH!_

 _ **Drake:**_ _Go back to bed! Sorry 'bout that, hope you enjoyed!_


	21. Happy Birthday

Day XXI: _Happy Birthday, Silver._

 **Drake:** Alright, since it's Silver's birthday today, he gets another chapter to himself. It has also been decided that we will include one more chapter so that there are twenty-two in total, which means that there will be more-

 **Me:** FLUFF!

 **Drake:** Yes, there'll be more fluff. Neither RedAbsol or I own Pokemon or the 'Happy Birthday' song.

' _Happy birthday, son.'_

' _Ah! Thanks, dad!"_

' _You're welcome, Silver. I'm glad that you like it.'_

' _I love it!'_

' _Your mother would've liked to be here…'_

' _Dad? Dad!'_

' _FATHER!'_

A red-haired boy bolts to his feet, skin slick with sweat and face pale. His breathing is uneven, but it slowly calms as he realizes that what had happened had just been a dream.

He isn't anywhere near his childhood home in Viridian City, nowhere near his father; New Bark Town being in an entirely different region than the green town.

Metallic eyes dart to the window, simply to confirm the distance and the young man pulls on a worn, black jacket with red trim before turning and heading downstairs to escape to the wilderness of the surrounding forest.

Cold air slams into him like a wall, making him halt then continue on his way, treading down remembered paths and trails as though they were still worn into the ground.

Finally stopping, standing at the base of a large tree that stretches to the sky as though it was trying to grab the cool stars from their perch. Nestled in the embrace of the branches is a wooden structure, built to weather the elements and keep out the cold. Quickly glancing over his shoulder, the young man skillfully scales the rough bark and edges into the house, disturbing a few Pidgey from their rest.

It's as though the treehouse had been plucked out of his memories, everything still in the place he had left them so long ago. A small draft drifts in, but he ignores it and sinks into a chair, bringing his knees to his chest and staring sightlessly at the floor.

 _Happy birthday_ , he thinks bitterly, blinking to break the trance he had slipped into.

He stays in that position for who knows how long until the sound of rustling leaves breaks him out of his thoughts. Eyes darting to the door, the scarlet haired teen watches as a brunette climbs up into his hideout.

"What are you doing here?" he hisses, making the girl look up, startled.

Finally grinning, she answers. "Happy birthday, Silver."

 _A/N:_ _one_ _day left, and a Happy birthday to Silver! RedAbsol and I are aware that the 'Happy Birthday' song was not sung at all during this chapter, oh well. Peace out._


	22. Party of The Pokedex Holders

Day XXII: _Party of The Pokedex Holders_

 **Me:** Alright, synopsis time. Drake, go!

 **Drake:** There have been: Eleven stories for Pokemon; Three stories for Animal Crossing; One for Darkwing Duck, Megaman, Professor Layton, Rise of the Guardians/Frozen, Rhythm Thief, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Legend of Zelda. Seventeen of them have had pairings or romantic indicatives, the rest have had family-like story quality.

 **Me:** This final chapter will (once again) be a Pokemon one because we need to know what happens at Blue's Christmas Party. Hope you enjoy, and have a very merry Christmas!

"Blue, this is a stupid idea," Green grumbles as the long-haired thief runs back and forth, singing a carol at the top of her lungs.

"Green, how else are the others supposed to know where the party is if I don't do this?"

"Pesky girl, you told them that it was at my Gym in the letter you sent out. Besides, don't you think that they have better things to do than come to some stupid party anyway?" This question makes Blue stop in her tracks and turn to face the Gym Leader in mock hurt.

"A stupid party? Greenie~ _why_ would you ever call it a _stupid party_?"

"Well, let's see; first of all, there isn't really anything entertaining that we can do- Viridian City is somewhat lacking in entertainment. And second, almost everyone already has plans."

"What?! Name five dexholders that already have other plans!" Blue demands, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, let's start with our group; Red sent me a message saying that he's sick and won't be able to make it, Yellow is spending the holiday with her uncle, and Silver is staying with Soul and her mother for Christmas. Both Calem and Serena are staying in Kalos and the Isshu dexholders are attending a party hosted by the BW Agency. Platinum invited Diamond, Pearl, Emerald, Crystal, _and_ Shauna to her mansion for the holidays. So really, the only ones who are going to be there are you, me, Gold, Ruby, and Sapphire." Green states calmly, staring the once-thief down.

"Red and Yellow must be having a romantic rendezvous! Do you know what this means, Greenie?" Blue shouts, completely missing the point of his lecture.

"Seriously?" he inquires, raising an eyebrow. "Do you really think that Red, the dense blockhead, and Yellow, the shyest one out of all of us, are doing something like that?" He didn't let any tone of indication seep into his voice, seeing as how he was the only one besides Silver who knew that the two were actually in a relationship.

"So? We still need to be prepared for the party! I hope that they won't be late~!"

 _Three Hours Later_

The heavy beat of Gold's DJ-ing pulses through the Viridian City Gym, making most of the partygoers cover their ears while a select few cut the rug to the 'music.'

Pearl (who had rejected Platinum's invitation) was having a so-called 'dance-off' with Emerald (who had also rejected the invitation). Sapphire had joined about twelve minutes into the contest, making Ruby scream in protest as she got the outfit he had forced her to wear dirty.

Shauna (who had come with Emerald and Pearl) was chatting with Blue about fashion or something like that while Ruby hung out on the sidelines, eavesdropping on their conversation until Shauna directed a question at him.

The Viridian Gym Leader was staring in shock at his Pokegear, mouth hanging open as he read the message that Red had sent a couple of minutes earlier.

"Well, well, well, a very merry Christmas indeed." Green finally says, nodding as he glances at the messages from the other missing dexholders.

 _Black: Our party ended early so the group and I are gonna head over to the League to take presents to them, they don't get very many. Rosa, Nate, and Hugh are with us also._

 _Soul: Merry Christmas, Green! Silver says that there was gonna be a party at your gym but wanted to stay here, have fun!_

 _Diamond: Platinum, Crystal, and I are having fun here in Sinnoh, sorry for bailing on ya, the mansion has better desserts!_

 _Serena: Serena and Calem are both asleep already. They won't be coming to your party- Alibi and Dawner._

 _Red: Staying at Yellow's tonight, she said yes. Thought you'd like to know._

"C'mon, Greenie!" Blue squeals, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the dancefloor. "You look so boring, standing in your corner, dance with me!"

"Fine, pesky girl. But only because it's Christmas."

 _A/N: Thank you for sticking around for so long! It's been a long month and I hope you have a Merry Christmas tomorrow!_

 _ **Drake:**_ _bye!_

 _ **Both of us:**_ _MERRY CHRISTMAS!_


End file.
